Sasuke vs Danzou
Vorgeschichte 150px|left|thumb|Sasuke ist wieder fit Nachdem Sasuke den Kampf gegen die Kage verloren hatte, zog Tobi ihn in seine Dimension hinein, wo er sich von Karin heilen lassen sollte. In dem ganzen Durcheinander suchte Danzou mit seinen beiden Begleitern Fuu und Torune die Flucht. Mitten auf dem Weg zurück nach Konoha wurden die drei von Tobi überrascht. Dieser verwickelte beide in einen Kampf, den Tobi mit Leichtigkeit für sich entscheiden konnte. In der Zwischenzeit wurde Sasuke von Karin geheilt. Dieser wollte nun von Tobi wieder freigelassen werden. Im selben Moment tauchte dieser auf und sagte zu Sasuke, dass er eine kleine Überraschung für ihn hätte. Tobi ließ Sasuke und Karin frei. Vor ihnen stand Danzou mit seinem entsiegelten Arm, welcher voller Sharingan-Augen war. Sasuke aktivierte sein Mangekyou Sharingan und war nun kampfbereit. Kampf der Illusionen 150px|left|thumb|Danzou greift an 150px|right|thumb|Ist Danzou schon besiegt? Sasuke und Danzou stehen sich gegenüber und Sasuke stellt die entscheidende Frage, um sich endlich sicher zu sein: "Hast du und die Dorfältesten Itachi wirklich damit beauftragt, meinen ganzen Clan umzubringen?" Danzou stürmt allerdings auf ihn zu, wird aber von Susano'os Knochen abgewehrt. Daraufhin ergreift Sasuke ihn mit der mächtigen Klaue Susano'os und wiederholt seine Frage. Danzou vermutet deshalb, dass Itachi all seine Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert habe, bevor er gestorben ist, und bezeichnet ihn als Betrüger Konohas. Dies bringt Sasukes ganze Wut hervor und er zerquetscht Danzou in Susano'os Hand. Jedoch taucht der echte Danzou wieder direkt hinter ihm auf. 150px|left|thumb|Sasuke kann Danzous Sharingan-Arm abtrennen 150px|right|thumb|Ist Itachi zurück? Danzou will Sasuke mit einem Kunai angreifen, es zerbricht jedoch an Susano'o. Sasuke erschlägt Danzou mit Susano'o, dieser jedoch taucht unverletzt auf einem Pfeiler wieder auf. Karin wundert sich, denn Danzou müsste schon zwei Mal tot sein. Zuerst denkt sie an ein Gen-Jutsu, stellt jedoch fest, dass sich niemand in einem befindet. Sasuke attackiert Danzou mit Amaterasu, dieser taucht, nachdem er getroffen wurde, wiederum unverletzt hinter Sasuke auf und greift ihn mit Fuuton: Shinkuu Gyoku an. Der getroffene Sasuke beschwört wiederum einen Falken, auf den er springt, damit er nicht auf den Boden fällt. Karin beobachtet, dass sich einige der Augen auf Danzous Arm geschlossen haben. Sasuke fliegt mit seinem Vogel auf Danzou zu, dieser attackiert ihn mit Fuuton: Shinkuuha, verfehlt jedoch sein Ziel. Er greift nach Sasukes Hals, wird jedoch von Sasukes Kusanagi zerschnitten. Karin bemerkt wieder, dass sich ein Auge auf dem abgeschnittenen Arm von Danzou geschlossen hat, bevor sich der Arm auflöste. Plötzlich teilt sich Sasuke in Krähen auf, die sich vor Danzou zu Itachi zusammensetzen. 150px|left|thumb|Sasukes neues Susano'o 150px|right|thumb|Danzou beherrscht das [[Mokuton - Holz|Mokuton]] Die Erscheinung Itachis war das Produkt eines Tsukuyomis von Sasuke, doch Danzou konnte es leicht durchschauen. Sasuke versuchte, Danzou rücklings mit seinem Katana anzugreifen, doch Danzou hatte zuvor das Anbu-Ne-Juin-Jutsu auf ihn übertragen, womit dieser jetzt vollkommen bewegungsunfähig ist. Danzou führt ein Kai aus, greift Sasukes Katana und holt zum Streich aus. Doch Sasuke schafft es, das Siegel zu brechen und sein vollendetes Susano'o zu rufen. Es ist mit Pfeil und Bogen ausgestattet und zielt auf Danzou. Dieser sagt, er habe keine Zeit und müsse auf eine andere Technik zurückgreifen: Ein Baum wächst ihm aus seinem modifizierten Arm, der den Pfeil ablenken kann. Zudem befindet sich auf seinem Arm das Gesicht einer Person, das dem ersten Hokage sehr ähnlich sieht. Da Karin festgestellt hat, dass Danzou sein Jutsu aufgelöst hat, schreit sie zu Sasuke, dass er jetzt angreifen soll. Sasuke schießt erneut einen Pfeil in Richtung Danzou und scheint ihn getroffen zu haben. Danzou reaktivierte kurz vorher allerdings Izanagi, blieb somit unverwundet und tauchte wieder auf. Ein weiteres Sharingan-Auge auf seinem Arm schließt sich. 150px|thumb|left|Baku Nachdem Tobi das Jutsu von Danzou als Izanagi identifiziert hat, greift Sasuke erneut mit Susano'o an. Der Angriff trifft Danzou in der Brust, doch es war wieder nur eine Illusion. Nach diesem Angriff setzt Danzou Fuuton: Shinkuu Daigyoku ein. Doch Susano'o blockt den Angriff mit Leichtigkeit. Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Danzou überlegt, wie er gewinnen könnte, setzt er das Kuchiyose no Jutsu ein und beschwört einen Tapir. Dieser erschafft ein riesiges Vakuum, das alles einsaugt. Da sich Susano'o deswegen nicht mehr bewegen kann, greift Danzou Sasuke von hinten mit Fuuton: Shinkuu Renpa an. Doch nutzt Sasuke die Saugkraft des Tapirs, um sein Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu zu verstärken und damit Danzous Beschwörung zu besiegen. Susano'o kann sich wieder bewegen und greift Danzou erneut an, diesmal mit Erfolg. 150px|thumb|right|Vorzeitiges Ende? Währenddessen hat Karin analysiert, dass sich die Augen auf Danzous Arm alle 60 Sekunden schließen. Da er an seinem Arm noch vier weitere Augen hat, heißt das, dass er Izanagi nur noch vier Minuten aufrechterhalten kann. Doch Karin befürchtet, dass Danzou noch irgendwo weitere Augen haben könnte. Karin erzählt Sasuke davon. Jetzt gehen beide zu einem letzten Angriff über, indem Sasuke sein Chidori Eisou und Danzou das Fuuton: Shinkuujin einsetzen. Beide durchbohren sich gegenseitig... Die letzte Runde 150px|thumb|left|Danzou am Boden 150px|thumb|right|Sasukes finaler Stoß geht mitten durch Danzous Herz Nachdem Danzou und Sasuke sich gegenseitig durchbohrt haben, sagt Danzou, dass Sasuke verloren habe und er nun Itachi sehen würde. Doch aufeinmal merkt Danzou, dass sein Izanagi nicht mehr funktioniert, obwohl noch ein Auge offen ist. Sasuke konnte Danzou kurz zuvor in einem Gen-Jutsu fangen, welches Danzou im Glauben ließ, dass sein letztes Sharingan-Auge immer noch geöffnet war. Als Danzou zu Boden geht, kommt Karin und heilt Sasuke. Da Danzou dem Tod schon sehr nahe ist, verliert er die Kontrolle über die Zellen des ersten Hokage, was dazu führt, dass ein riesiger Baum aus seinem Arm wächst. Danzou schafft es, die Kontrolle wieder zurück zu gewinnen, und den Arm abzureißen. Danach nimmt er den Verband, der sein rechtes Auge bedeckte, ab und sein Sharingan kommt zum Vorschein. Sasuke reagiert schnell und versucht ihn mit einem Chidori zu töten, doch das Sharingan von Shisui funktioniert wieder und deswegen kann Danzou Sasukes Attacke ausweichen. Danzou rennt an Sasuke vorbei und nimmt Karin als Geisel. Dann erklärt Danzou, dass er für Konoha und die Welt der Shinobi kämpft und nicht davor schrecken würde, dafür Opfer zu bringen. Doch überraschenderweise setzt Sasuke Chidori Eisou ein und durchbohrt Danzou zusammen mit Karin. 150px|thumb|left|Danzous letztes Jutsu Karins Zustand ist ungewiss, jedoch stößt Danzou sie von sich und humpelt über die Brücke zum anderen Ende. Als Tobi sich ihm in den Weg stellt und ankündigt, sich jetzt Shisuis Auge zu nehmen, entblößt Danzou ein besonderes Siegel auf seiner Brust: das Ura Shishou Fuuin Jutsu. Er könne nicht zulassen, dass jemand wie Tobi überlebe, und aktiviert das Jutsu, das eine riesige, schwarze Sphäre entstehen lässt, die alles tötet und in Danzous totem Körper versiegelt, was sie berührt. Tobi und Sasuke können allerdings schnell genug auf Abstand gehen, sodass sie nicht getroffen werden. Danzou stirbt durch die Anwendung dieses Jutsus. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe Kategorie:Danzous Kämpfe